Strength in slumbers
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: The main digimon of the Fushion Fighters get lost in the Desert Zone and speculate on friendships and leadership.


**I.**

Four DigiFusion Fighters are stranded in the desert, all Digimon. A de-DigiFused Reapmon, Starmon, Picmon along with all their three human friends tried to save them, but once they were sucked into this strangely Bagra Army-free part of the Desert Zone, they were rendered without any way to get back in.

Shoutmon: Captain's log...

Ballistamon: Captain? But don't we already have a general?

Shoutmon (exasperated breath) : Fine. _General's _log...

Ballistamon: But I thought Mikey was our general.

Shoutmon: Uhhhh... UGH!

Dorulumon: Why don't you both pretend to be right and just clam up? Some of us are trying...

Shoutmon: Well, sor-_ry... _didn't know poochie was so high-and-mighty strung.

Ballistamon raises his well-polished hand which Shoutmon clamps: Heh, good one.

The two chums are trailing after Dorulumon in the late desert daytime.

Shoutmon (atop Ballistamon): Gee, I didn't know bein' a former Bagra Army goon had a lasting effect on Mr. Cranky here. (Dorulumon wrinkles his muzzle, seemingly unseen by Shoutmon...he does see, however). And whoo! What a stinker. (The digimon waves back and forth in front of his face) I don't know about Ballistamon back here, but to me somethin' smells pretty putrid. Bet it's the stink of dog!

Ballistamon looks up and speaks to Shoutmon: Shh. Don't shout Shoutmon, Dorulumon will hear you.

Shoutmon bounces forward and leans over his pal's head, eyes closed and speaking in a giddy voice as he does so: Oh! We wouldn't want Dorulumon hearing any of this, would you? (He jumps onto the blue metal horn on Ballistamon's head, swinging back and forth) It's not like he's gonna stop me or anything.

The robot digimon plucks Shoutmon off his elongated crest and sets him on his scalp: Okay, it's getting late and we need to keep calm and quiet. Sorry Dorulumon, the sun's been heating up my metal and so it's probably making our pint-size pal here a bit... (Shoutmon glares at him) Well, it's making us weary.

Shoutmon: Oh come on! (waves arms around as his eyes bug out) : Dorulamon's been complaining all day long about not enough water for Little Miss Too-Darn-Cutemon while the rest of us put up with it!

Dorulamon huffs a breath from his nose but still doesn't turn around.

Shoutmon lounges back on the base of Ballistamon's horn with his eyes closed: Besides... (He pulls his microphone close and polishes it, peering at it suavely under half-moon eyes) It's not like I couldn't put that pooch in his place if I really... (He looks up and Dorulumon is partially blocking his view: I-yi-yi-!

The digimon speaks in his normal flat tone: You're making something out of nothing, Shoutmon, and in turn misinterpeting my intentions as per usual. (He leads out, Shoutmon's speechless) We've been at it for about four hours or so now ever since the sun started it's descent, we should keep going since it has begun to cool down, take ten minute breaks in between when we're not continuing our search for food and water. (Shoutmon fumed as he kept talking; tiny explosion clouds over his head) Let's keep going.

And...

(Bursting with rage): Who died and made YOU King of all-,

(Pausing, calm): Shh, she's asleep. (He moves his head and indicates a snoozing Cutemon. She paws at her nose, it twitches and then her little pink arm falls forward as a tiny bubble blows out of one nostril).

Shoutmon's bottom jaw falls open: Well, at least someone got some rest today.

Ballistamon sighs quietly.

As Dorulumon continues as self-appointed leader he peers over at Shoutmon. The digimon blinks with a "Hmm?" Dorulumon takes this opportunity to sneer at him from beneath all his headgear and fangs. It makes Shoutmon give a gaping look with wild bug eyes before he crosses his arms and turns away with an emotive, "Hmph!" He then glances up. Dorulumon peers back over at him again and sniggers softly.

Shoutmon: You know I'm getting _really _tired of that wolfie grin.

Ballistamon (perkily): Don't forget that wolfie snicker.

Shoutmon (shouting again): And PEE-EUW! I can smell that wolfie smell-,

(Whirling on them): That's ENOUGH!

Shoutmon brandishes his weapon of choice and then hops off of Ballistamon: You ready, Wolfie?

Dorulumon: Oh, don't even try little one. I'd drill you into the ground like an eletric screwdriver.

He lifts his tail and emphasizes his point.

Shoutmon (flinging his boom mike out to the ready): You talk tough. (His real teeth start showing).

Dorulumon smiles with the air of total confidence: At least I don't have to act like it.

(Further fuming, visually blowing his top and charging while foaming at the mouth and kicking up dust with his legs and arms moving so fast it looks like there's more of them. Dorulumon turns serious now).

He addresses Shoutmon: All right, get back over there.

Shoutmon doesn't listen.

Ballistamon quickly intervenes and puts his hand up to catch Shoutmon. His limbs wriggle fast, faster... he raises his boom mike but sees the sadness in his friend's eyes. The digimon speaks the true problem.

I miss Mikey, too. : He says.

Shoutmon blinks fast twice and then lowers his boom mike down, his face falls forward in shadow.

By now Dorulumon's ahead of them and no longer speaking. Shoutmon and Ballistamon start to give each other curious looks before the taller of the two picks the other one up to carry him again, it's at this time Shoutmon notices for the first time how weary Ballistamon really is. His blue eyes soften.

He offers: Hey there, Ballistamon. Why don't you let me carry you for a while? (he hops down and in the same breath speaks into his microphone) Because I'd do ANYTHING for my friends, rest assured!

Ballistamon: Oh, great! (He jumps up happily onto Shoutmon and the two start swaying, it seems that Shoutmon can just barely hold him up) Now I can finally have a better view of this magnificent sunset.

Shoutmon (straining under his weight): Anything for you, friend.

Dorulumon remains unimpressed either way and keeps walking.

The small red digimon isn't ready to give in just yet. He says:

I'll show you... Dorulumon. Brain is only half of a digimon's strength while brawn makes the mon.

His arms grow flimsy and he pants erratically to keep up with Dorulumon, who turns to him.

He says: Oh, really? You think you're strong enough to hold your own against me? Without the help of the Fusion Loader? Without _him_? (Dorulumon pointing to Ballistamon makes Shoutmon cease fire). Do you think that without Mikey and the others we would ever get along, Shoutmon, even for a minute...?

Ballistamon: I... (he scratches his head) thought we were all friends here.

Shoutmon: You should know. First you, then Reapmon, not to mention all the other digimon we've met along the way... (Dorulumon and Ballistamon exchange looks; Shoutmon recognizes his error and then quickly tries to cover it up) What I mean is, you're right. We wouldn't be friends. Strength in numbers-,

Dorulumon gets in his face: You can't even imagine what true strength really means. (His light golden eyes burn so bright that Shoutmon must listen). I have met only one digimon whose strength makes the three generals look like cowards, whose courage could shake Bagramon to his core. (Shoutmon stands still and listens with his mouth still open, Ballistamon shuts it). This digimon I speak of has strength in them that could change the entire world if given the chance and level the mindset of anyone willing to approach them, strength that is unique to the Digital Universe. (Dorulumon stands up, looking down at Shoutmon unpretentious but with a firm message in his eyes). It is the type of strength humans possess.

He turns to leave them and as he does Cutemon is revealed still clinging to his neck.

Shoutmon watches after him with Ballistamon glancing down and placing a hand on his shoulder. As they depart into the setting sun, sure to find their friends along the way, the small red digimon isn't left wondering what Dorulumon means. He knows. Ballistamon knows; Shoutmon still carries him though.

The End.

~ Lavenderpaw ~


End file.
